


Counting With Forgotten Stars

by Oikawaluvbug



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, I will include my rare pairs because they’re cute, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Osamu shows up like once, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They’re all gay, akaken, bokuroo - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform, oisuga, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawaluvbug/pseuds/Oikawaluvbug
Summary: Iwaizumi wakes up in the middle of the woods in an unknown world. His past memories have all disappeared and he can’t remember who he was or who he is. The only thing he can remember is that he’s got an annoying man telling him to follow him and a couple who can’t keep their hands off of each other.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, PAST OISUGA, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Side Relationships, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 8





	Counting With Forgotten Stars

Hot. It was hot, way to hot. He could feel a damp towel placed over his forehead, providing him at least some sense of the cold. His eyes fluttered open slowly where he was met with a dim light and the face of a young man. 

The man above him cocked his head to the side and a slow grin appeared on his face, “You’re awake. Finally.” He said in fake annoyance, “Thought you were going to die on me.”

Die? Why would he die..?

“Well not that you can die, since you’re already dead.”

“Huh?” He wanted to shout but what came out was a mumbled groan, his voice felt hoarse and gravely. 

“Mmm, I suppose you haven’t been here long. You seem confused,” the man leaned back away from Iwaizumi, his hair bouncing back into place rather than hanging over his slim face, “That means I’ll have to explain everything to you doesn’t it?” He seemed annoyed, as if he didn’t want to. A pout formed on his face. 

Iwaizumi moved to sit up but was stopped by a hand on his left shoulder. He jerked back and quickly looked over his shoulder to find another person. How quiet they had been had been disturbing, how long had they been sitting there?

“Who-“

“That’s Matsukawa, he’s mute so don’t expect an answer out of him unless you know sign language.” Iwaizumi turned back to look at the other male that was know standing in front of him. 

To say Iwaizumi was confused was an understatement, he was absolutely bewildered. “Am I going to get an explanation of what’s going on any time soon?” He asked in an irked tone, the other man had been putting it off and it was starting to annoy him. 

“I suppose I have no other option,” He rolled his eyes but sat back down in front of Iwaizumi, “I’m Oikawa Tooru, you’ve already met Matsukawa and Hanamaki is the one in the bush over there.” Oikawa tilted his head to the right and sure enough there was another man sitting behind the bush. His pink hair making it blatantly obvious where he was. 

Hanamki gave a curt wave before standing up and making his way over where he sat next to Matsukawa. 

“You’re not trying to ambush me are you?” Iwaizumi looked asked skeptically. His green eyes scatter around nervously, he wasn’t very good at noticing his surroundings but both of the hidden men had been in very obvious spots. Had they just been very quiet or was he really out of it?

Oikawa laughed loudly, “If we wanted to ambush you we would have already, you’re lucky we found you before someone else did. You’re welcome by the way.” 

“What do you me-“

“Shh, I’ll get to that soon. Anyway, you’re currently in Forgotten.”

“What do you mean I’m in Forgotten? Just five minutes ago I was, I was.” He was where? He couldn’t remember, the memory was hazy as if he knew it something happened but he couldn’t remember when or what exactly. 

“Will you be quiet for five minutes, I’ll get to it soon enough if you’d just shut up.” Oikawa scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest. 

Iwaizumi apologized reluctantly, as of right now Oikawa and the other two men who now seemed to be making out behind them were the only ones who could help him at least somewhat. 

“You’re in Forgotten, the people who come here have no memory of their past lives or who they were. The only thing we remember is our names and why we are here.” Oikawa paused for a second before looking around nervously, “It’s dangerous to be talking about this in the open but we have no other option at the moment. We were brought here because we were forgotten by the people in the world we once lived in. We don’t know how we died or if we even met someone else here before.”

Iwaizumi laughed, “This is some sick joke right? You and your buddies over there were put up to this to fuck with my head. I don’t know who you are or why the fuck I’m in the middle of a goddamn forest, but what I do know is that you can stop this shitty joke.” 

Oikawa glared at him before continuing in a serious voice, “Sorry to break it you but this isn’t a joke, the fact that you think I could even come up with something like that is kind of charming though.”

Iwaizumi was about to argue back before Oikawa stopped him. 

“Listen Iwaizumi, just try and remember something from your life. You were already struggling with it before so I see no reason why you shouldn’t believe me.”

Iwaizumi stopped for a second, “How do you know my name?” He didn’t recall ever telling Oikawa so how did he know?

“Um, call it a lucky guess?” Oikawa lied through his shitty grin. They’ve barely known each other for ten minutes and he was already pissing Iwaizumi off. 

“Yeah ok,” He scoffed but pushed it to the side anyway, he had bigger things to deal with than this complete stranger knowing his name. He did what Oikawa told him and tried to remember where he came from, who he was, who he knew but he came up with, ”Nothing.” 

“Hmm?” Oikawa hummed confused, his left eyebrow raising slightly. 

“I remember nothing.” Iwaizumi felt sad, how could everything he’d once known be gone. The memories he had, who he was, where he had lived, his family, his friends, it was all gone. 

Iwaizumi gulped, he hated this already. He wanted to remember everything, he wanted to know if he was even a good person. What if he had been a murderer? He’d never forgive himself if he was, or if he had been he should say. 

“Welcome to our world,” Iwaizumi heard Hanamaki say behind him. He gave a slight hum and turned back to look at him. Hanamaki’s head was now resting against Matsukawa’s shoulder, just one minute ago they were making out intensely and now they were cuddled up onto each other. 

Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa and asked, “Are they always all over each other?”

“We are literally right here.”

“Pretty much.” Oikawa asnswered uninterested ignoring Hanamaki, his shoulders sagged slightly in front of him, “You get used to it eventually.” 

“Who says I’ll stay around that long to get used to it?”

“Well seeming as we are the only people you know so far, you have no idea where you are and you don’t know who to trust I think you’d stay around for a while longer.” 

“Who says I can trust you?” Iwaizumi shot back crossing his arms over his firm chest. He didn’t doubt that Oikawa and the two love birds weren’t trustworthy, they seemed genuinely honest and had helped him grasp somewhat of an understatement on what’s going on, although he was still entirely confused. How had he forgotten everything? It just wasn’t possible, maybe he was just suffering a very sever case of amnesia. Maybe he was dreaming everything. 

He gave his arm a quick pinch and felt a slight twinge of pain. Maybe this wasn’t a dream, but if it isn’t then what is he experiencing? Some sick mind game?

“Fair point, you can stay here if you really want with no way to protect yourself or who to actually trust,” Oikawa stood up abruptly, Hanamaki and Matsukawa standing up with him, “because I’ll let you know right now, we are the most trust worthy people you’ll find here and if you’re going to stay by yourself, whatever you do, do not trust anyone associated with Kuroo Tetsrou and especially don’t trust him yourself.” 

Iwaizumi gulped, did he actually want to trust these strangers? Was he willing to risk it for people he just met or was he willing to risk possibly meeting whoever Kuroo was. He wanted to ask who Kuroo was but he decided that was a question for later. With a reluctant sigh and a nervous scratch of his neck he stood up, “I guess I’ll go with you.” 

Oikawa smirked, he had won whatever competition they had even if it was never verbally confirmed. Iwaizumi hated that, it pissed him off entirely that Oikawa could get so under his skin even after 20 minutes of knowing each other. 

“Good!” Oikawa gave a small clap before speaking again, “Now we need to get going, it’s never good to be out in the open for very long.” 

Iwaizumi gave a perplexed look but didn’t ask any questions. His body still felt hot but the now crisp air was slowly cooling him down. The towel that once laid on his forehead was now sat on the dirt a few inches away from him, he didn’t remember it falling off. 

Oikawa turned to face Matsukawa and Hanamaki who were currently having a conversation with each other and had long forgotten about the two older males not even ten feet away from them. 

“Yahoo, love birds,” Oikawa snapped his fingers to get their attention. They both paused to look over at Oikawa, Matsukawa in the middle of signing something, “We’re leaving and the brute is coming with us. Be nice.”

Hanamki turned his head slightly but still kept an eye on Matsukawa, “I feel like we should be the one telling you that.” Hanamaki said which caused Matsukawa to let out a muted laugh. 

Oikawa gaped his jaw dropping before he crossed his arms over his chest, “So rude, Makki!” 

Iwaizumi turned his head and held back a laugh, well tried to anyway. What came out was a rough chuckle. 

“Not you too!” Oikawa scoffed annoyed, “You can stay here, maybe I should just let you get captured by Kuroo.” 

“That sounds a lot more appealing rig-“

“Ok, you two need to stop flirting. Issei and I are going to leave without you.” 

“We are not flirting!” 

“We aren’t flirting.” 

The two other men ignored them and turned around to start walking. 

“Hey don’t ignore me!” Oikawa yelled at them before walking to catch up with the noirette and pinkette. 

Iwaizumi hesitated, he still didn’t know if he could trust them. They didn’t seem like they’d hurt him, they had the perfect opportunity just moments ago but he felt something was off as if there was something missing.

With a sigh he started walking after them, his pace slow but not slow enough as to not lose them. His mind began to wander and he let himself really take a look at his surroundings. 

It was still light outside but the sun would be setting soon, the sky now a gradient of oranges and yellows. Clouds littered the sky, the sunset making them blend in. The trees that surrounded him were tall and skinny, the leaves were different colors of reds and yellows signaling the season was changing. 

It seemed peaceful, even if he had no clue where he was. 

Suddenly he heard a twig snap and his pace quickened. 

He wasn’t scared, that would be ridiculous. Iwaizumi Hajime, scared of a twig snapping? Pfft, that would be dumb. 

Then there was another snap, it sounded closer, his pace turned into a fast walk and he soon caught up with the three others. They had stopped, their faces paler than before. 

“Why did you s-“

“Shut up.” Oikawa whispered harshly causing Iwaizumi to pause. 

Iwaizumi was about to protest but the look on Oikawa’s face made him stop. He wasn’t joking around, had the twigs he heard breaking have to do with this?

“Well, well, well.” He heard from behind him. The voice was sharp and demanding. Oikawa’s eyes widened slightly but they soon went back to their normal blank stare. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were turned around, both of them reaching for a knife in their holsters, “What do we have here?”

Iwaizumi gulped and took a step to turn around. There was a man with black hair, some of it resting over his right eye and two others behind him. One had hair that reminded him of an owl, the roots of the silver hair black and his eyes were a sharp gold. The last of the three was female, her body was covered in a red cloak and her raven hair pulled back into a ponytail. Iwaizumi could barely make out a beauty mark just below her lip. 

“Kuroo.” Oikawa spat, “What do you want?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes felt like they jumped out of their sockets. Kuroo? As in the Kuroo, Oikawa warned him about earlier?

“Ah Tooru, that’s no way to speak to me now is it?”

“Yeah! Have more respect!” The owl-like-human spoke up, his fist pumping in the air. 

“Bokuto, not the time.” 

“Sorry.” Bokuto seemed to deflate, his hair turning downwards with his mood. 

Kuroo muttered something to him which seemed to bring his mood back up and his confident smile formed on his face again. 

“Anyway, we’re here for him.” Kuroo pointed to Iwaizumi, a smirk on his cat like face. Iwaizumi swore he saw his eyes flash red for a second. 

“What do you mean you’re here for him?” Oikawa asked confused yet his expression never changed. 

“We can’t tell you to much now, that would ruin all of the fun Tooru.” Kuroo smirked again, his face gleaming as he took a step forward, “And if you don’t want to then we’ll just have to fight you for him. I’m sure he can’t be that valuable to you anyway, seeming as you’ve just met.” 

“Fighting over Iwaizumi would be immature Kuroo, and you know that.” Hanamki spoke up, his hand hadn’t left his holster this whole time but he hadn’t drawn his weapon. 

“I suppose, but unfortunately you’ve come across someone very valuable and we need him.” 

“What do you mean valu-“ Iwaizumi was about to ask but he was cut off by Oikawa, again. Can he get one damn word in?

“If he really is valuable why should we just hand him over?” His eyebrow raised slightly in amusement, a grin appearing on his face. He wasn’t going to get out of here without somewhat of an answer. 

“That’s for you to decide. We can do this the easy way or we can fight. It’s up to you Tooru.”

“Well we’re not just going to give him up.” Oikawa scoffed, his hand reaching for his own holster where a sword was placed. 

“Hold on a second, don’t I get a say-“

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Kuroo chuckled deeply, Bokuto and the unnamed female moving closer to him. 

Oh for fucks sake, can’t he get one word in?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of CWFS!! Updates will probably be slow as I tend to push things to the side a lot but I’m hoping for an update every two weeks :D


End file.
